hotl3fandomcom-20200214-history
Best Equipment
A list of the best equipment in game. A search database can also be found at http://morit.p4o.net/equip_search.php The equipment listed below are my suggestion. They are by no means the best EQ. Check with other players online if you want a second opinion. - Juwe Starting a character (lvl 1-5) lvl 1 a New Year Card (+2 wis, 2 con, 5 hp) - buy from AOD dealer in Midgaard (Midgaard) lvl 1 a pair of glasses (+1wis, 2hr, 2dr) - Brainy Smurf (Smurf Village) lvl 2 small necklace (+1 int, 5hr, 5dr) - Smurffette (Smurf Village) lvl 2 tin armguards (+5 hp) - Wererat (The Rats Lair) lvl 2 a pair of leather boots (+1wis) - Jack (Haon Dor) lvl 3 chequered shirt (+2 wis) - Jack (Haon Dor) lvl 4 tin leggings (+1 wis) - Wererat (The Rats Lair) lvl 4 tin bracer (+1 int) - Wererat (The Rats Lair) lvl 4 a linen robe (+2 str, 6hp, anti evil) - Nanny (Dwarven Day Care) lvl 4 a pink ice ring (+2 wis, 5 mana) - Old doll (Dwarven Day Care) lvl 4 a small metal shield (+1 con) - Buy from armour shop in Midgaard (Midgaard) lvl 5 bamboo cap (+2 wis, +2 int) - get wine from wine cart at the wine merchant in Canterbury, give wine to Panda at 2 south of Recall (Midgaard) lvl 5 A Dagger of Intellect (+1 int, 3hr, 3dr) - Buy from weapon shop in Realm of Wizardry (Realm of Wizardry) Getting the hang (lvl 5-10) lvl 6 a robe (+2 int) - Mage (Ultima) lvl 8 the strongman's bracers (+2 str, 2 con) - kill Ivan for key, then buy ticket, use ticket to unlock the door to enter the circus tent, find Ivan's room and use key to unlock chest (The Circus) lvl 8 your mom's bloody entrails (+1 int, 20 hp) - Mom (The Nightmare) lvl 9 Flower ring (+2 int) - Buy from accessory shop in Realm of Wizardry (Realm of Wizardry) lvl 10 Special Edition Puppet of an Angel (+2 int) - Buy from puppet shop in Realm of Wizardry (Realm of Wizardry) lvl 10 A Rainbow belt (+3 int, -3 dex) - Buy from armour shop in Realm of Wizardry (Realm of Wizardry) Growing up (lvl 11 - 20) lvl 11 Mace of Wisdom (+1 int, 1 wis, 3hr, 3dr) - Buy from weapon shop in Realm of Wizardry (Realm of Wizardry) lvl 11 ornate robes (+2 int, 2 wis, 5hr, 5dr) - Robed priest (Dragon Cult) lv 14 thain girth (+4 wis) - Thain (The Shire) lvl 15 a midnight blue bracer (+2 wis, 2 dex) - Anmictes (use where thief to check, then hunt x.thief) (Underdark) lvl 15 scuba flippers (+4 dex) - by from Scuba shop in Town of Solace (Town Of Solace) lvl 18 a cane shield (+4 wis, 2 dex) - Fighter monk (Shaolin Temple) lvl 19 A puppet of a princess (+2 wis, 1dr) - Buy from puppet shop in Realm of Wizardry (Realm of Wizardry) lvl 20 Crown of Lilliput (+4 int, 10 mana) - King of Lilliput (Lilliput) (To be continued) :D